


It's Just Gravitational

by Hoyo



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyo/pseuds/Hoyo
Summary: Clarke doesn’t give a give a shit about soulmates, won’t get hers for a couple years anyway. Right now, she just needs to keep her head down and get through undergrad. So why the Fuck can’t she stop thinking about Bellamy Blake?Or: Soulmate AU of the years it takes Clarke and Bellamy to convince themselves of what the universe has already confirmed.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 15





	It's Just Gravitational

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently your brain develops fully at 25 so in this universe, your soulbond also develops at that age. Some things to keep in mind:  
> Your soulmate has to say your name for you to feel the bond.  
> You won't feel it unless you're of age.  
> I tried to make this as realistic as possible so it's set at the college one of my best friends attended.  
> I wanted to give them all a realistic reason to hang out - so a lot of them are in the same club. How do you make friends in college anyway?  
> This is gonna be a major slow burn. Strap in. 
> 
> Beta'd by Bellamyblakekru (aka ashley. i love u thank you for putting up with this story and me)
> 
> Title from "Unstoppable" by Lianne La Havas

  
**2009**  
Clarke is staring forward, her unfocused eyes red and puffy, wondering if nineteen is truly too young to swear off boys forever. She’s sitting in what may possibly be the most uncomfortable chair known to humankind, a suitcase and a carry-on in front of her, in the Logan airport. And she is truly contemplating to herself, _What if I just never dated again? Would it actually be that bad? Lots of people find fulfillment in platonic relationships, right?_

“I mean I’ve heard that’s true but I have yet to see it.” Clarke’s head whips up to discern exactly _Who the fuck just said that to me???_

“Me. I thought I’d come to check up on you ‘cuz, uh, talking to yourself isn’t exactly the sign of mental stability. My name’s Raven, by the way. I’m--”

“My boyfriend’s girlfriend. I gathered as much when you ran up to him at the baggage carousel and made out with him.” 

In the moment Clarke hadn’t really registered Raven’s appearance. Hadn’t really registered anything, for that matter. Her brain had, for all intents and purposes, short-circuited the moment Finn reciprocated the kiss. Then, of course, she’d fled the scene. Bags in tow, lumbering as it were. It wasn’t pretty but she was holding on to the fact that she didn’t burst into tears in the middle of a busy walkway and instead broke down in a bathroom stall. 

And now she’s sitting in some fucking terminal, deciding how to tell her mom to come pick her up because Finn was supposed to be her ride home. So she says as much to Raven. 

“He was supposed to be my ride home.” she rubs her nose. Why is her nose still running? She stopped crying at least three minutes ago.

Raven looks apologetic. And for what? _Raven’s_ the one that got cheated on. For six weeks. During what was labeled an “academic summer term abroad” but was really just an excuse to dick around in the French countryside. Clarke got a whirlwind European romance and Raven got her heart broken. Or, they both got their respective hearts broken, but Raven’s is way more devastated, right? So why is she looking at Clarke _like that?_

She sits next to Clarke without much fanfare, puts an arm around her.

“I guess he forgot that I was actually the one that was supposed to take him home. He’s just so fucking stupid sometimes,” she says, shaking her head with a small laugh. Clarke is openly staring.

“How are you so calm right now? I would be bawling my eyes out.”

“Oh I know, I think half the terminal heard you,”

And at that Clarke laughs. It’s an involuntary, full belly laugh that shocks her whole system. Somehow, she feels like Raven just hit the restart button.

“You wanna get a coffee? If I’m losing a boyfriend I’d like to gain a friend at least.” Raven’s giving her a wry smile but her eyes betray the nervousness she feels, the rejection she’s awaiting.

Clarke smiles and feels her headache start to dissipate. “Yeah, seems like the only fair trade-off you can make.”

\---

“So what’re we thinking? High-rise shorts or low-rise skinny jeans? Obviously I’m wearing the henley.” Raven’s facing the mirror, switching between items of clothing. She’s taking up all the space in front of the skinny wall mirror in her and Clarke’s impossibly small dorm. Clarke is trying to do her makeup in the space between Raven’s legs.

“It’s hot as balls outside, wear the shorts.” Clarke says with a huff, maneuvering to do her mascara under Raven’s elbow.

“Yeah but I feel like low-rise is coming back and I want to be at the start of that trend. Also my ass looks incredible in these jeans.”

“You’re going to a General Interest Meeting for the astrophysics club, no one’s there to look at your ass.” Clarke ducks and weaves in order to do her lipstick.

“Well then they won’t know what they’re missing! Besides I can use this opportunity to multitask - find out if I wanna do experimental or astro, and also get laid.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes but she can’t help smiling. Rooming with Raven after she transferred has honestly been the highlight of Clarke’s summer. She was prepared to be completely depressed and heartbroken, stuck in her mother’s stuffy house in Weston. Instead Raven had whisked her away back to Tufts, saying she wasn’t going to let either of their summers go to waste. So here they are, after a summer of research internships on campus (Clarke) and getting their transferred credits sorted away (Raven), ready to start anew. Clarke really needs this clean slate of sorts. It’s only a week until classes start and Clarke realizes that she only has one friend - Raven. _Sophomore year is gonna be better. I’m not gonna isolate, I’m gonna get involved, I’ll make friends. It’ll be good._ One can only hope.

Raven finishes tying her hair into its classic pony. “Besides, there’s that famous saying...the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” there’s a dangerous glint in her eye. No doubt, she has a plan to get Clarke laid too.

“Oh yeah, I think Aristotle said that.” Raven snorts.

“I wanna go over the plan of action one more time: we part ways at the Campus Center, I head to my GIMs, you head to yours, and we see if anyone catches our eye,” Raven finally puts some pants on “and then we’ll text each other if someone needs to make themselves scarce.”

“And we’ll also decide which extracurriculars best align with our interests?” Clarke’s trying really hard to steer Raven back to the original intention of these general interest meetings but it’s proving to be a rather difficult task.

Raven looks unimpressed.

“Clarke, I’ll be honest, I already know which ones I want to join. I think I’m gonna spend tonight looking for someone who will want to engage in _extracurricular activities with me._ ” She finally turns around and looks directly in Clarke’s eyes, “You should too. Or I might just find somebody for you.”

As much as Clarke loves Raven, she does not trust Raven’s taste in men. So she quickly says, “Nah, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll go look into that Miyazaki club and find an art hoe to, uh, hoe around with.” 

“That’s my girl! Now come on, I know the ‘Success for Pre-meds’ one is gonna start in like fifteen minutes.” Raven says as she yanks Clarke out of the room.

\---

It’s been two hours and Clarke is on her fifth meeting when she gets a text from Raven.

 **Raven:** yooooooo u need to come to 23Bromfield like rn  
**Raven:** I just met the coolest people they’re so funny lasjhgsjkdg  
**Raven:** also one of my friends from back home is here  
**Raven:** and they have alc I swear u’ll love it  
**Raven:** also I totally found someone for u lmaoooo  


**Clarke:** What kind of alc?

 **Raven:** TEQUILA 

And well how can she say no to that.

\---

It’s less a GIM and more of a house party when Clarke arrives. She lets out a sigh, steeling herself for what’s about to come. _Fuck, I really don’t wanna be here._ She’s barely crossed the threshold before she hears someone yell her name. She turns her head up to see Raven drunkenly scramble down the stairs.

“There she is!! Finally at long last you made it ugh I’m so excited you’re here come on you have to meet my new friends.” Raven drags her to the upstairs unit. 

“What club is this? I thought all the STEM related GIMs were on Powderhouse.” Clarke has no idea why or how Raven ended up here. It just doesn’t seem like her scene. Or maybe it is? They didn’t party a lot over the summer, but then again, they didn’t get invited anywhere. Neither of them knew anyone at school. Raven’s been here for two seconds and she already has a social circle?

“It’s literally all the a cappella groups!! There are a couple groups in the basement, a couple on the first floor, a few here, and like one on the third floor lol it’s so crowded.” Her unbridled enthusiasm is kind of surprising. Must be the alcohol.

“A cappella? Like Pitch Perfect? I don’t even sing.” Clarke can’t help but think this is a waste of time. 

“Yeah, but I do! I think I’m gonna audition for one.” Raven pulls her into the living room, “Meet the guys. This is Harper, she’s a freshman, so cute right I love the little baby freshman. That’s her friend Monty. Also freshman” The word friend is absolutely dripping with subtext as Raven wiggles her eyebrows at them. Harper coughs and Monty turns bright red. Raven barrels on, “That one over there is Jasper--”

“Monty and I are roommates” a small interruption that Raven pays no mind.

“--Fox, Atom, Connor, Bree, Monroe--” Clarke can’t really keep up with the names, “--Roma, Drew Sterling, Myles,--” What the fuck kinda name is Sterling? “--Bryan, Miller, Emori, and Murphy. Murphy’s not a student though, he’s just my plug from back home. Guys, this is my roommate Clarke!” Raven finishes and turns to Clarke. “Any questions?”

“No, I think I got it thanks.” 

Raven is positively beaming, “Now the person that I _really_ wanted you to meet--” 

“Actually Raven I think we should head back to our room. I know I’m pretty tired and we need to wake up early tomorrow if we wanna beat the rush to the bookstore.” Clarke grabs Raven’s hand, turns to leave, and bumps into an alarmingly firm chest.

“Woah there, princess. Everyone knows you wait for the first couple weeks of classes to end and see if you actually need any of the books on the syllabus.” The voice belonging to Mr. Firm Chest is deliciously deep. Clarke looks up. He’s all tousled hair and tan skin. _Jesus, are people allowed to be that pretty??_

But then she registers his condescending tone. And the way he’d called her princess. Like she’s just another rich WASP at this stupid school. Her jaw clenches.

“Listen bud,” she pokes one of his pecs to get him out of the way, “I like to be prepared and I didn’t ask for your fucking opinion...” Clarke pauses. This is the one person Raven didn’t get a chance to introduce.

“Bellamy.” he says. _God that voice is honey_ “Bellamy Blake.”

“Lovely to make your acquaintance. If I need any other unsolicited advice, I know where to find you.” she goes to move past him but he steps right into her path. 

“I didn’t catch your name.” he’s smirking, like this is some game to him. It’s absolutely infuriating.

“Clarke.” and with that, she exits.

\---

 **2018**  
The party is getting awkward. No one’s that excited to see Clarke, it seems, even though the party was thrown for her. She thought there’d be more fanfare, considering she was gone for such a long time. But people are being kind, and that’s it. She doesn't know what she expected. And then she spots Octavia, arms crossed in front of her with a beer in hand, people watching from the kitchen island. Her eyes are following Miller and Jackson and she has a small smile on her face. _Looks like Miller found his soulmate._ Clarke makes her way over. When Octavia sees Clarke, her smile drops.

“Hey O, long time no see.” With the way Octavia is looking at her, Clarke feels almost like an inconvenience. Like she’s being bullied by the popular girl in middle school.

“Yeah, it’s been a minute.”

“How have things been? what’re you up to these days?”

“You’re gonna hit me with small-talk, Clarke, really? You can do better than that” Octavia gives her a once over and Clarke feels almost bare. _What the fuck is her problem??_ She plasters a smile on her face and tries not to get worked up.

“I mean, I’d ask Lincoln since you're not being very forthcoming but I don’t see him here.” There’s no missing the way Octabia tenses. It’s a small win, for some reason, and Clarke’s feeling weirdly vindictive. “So what happened with Lincoln? You two were so in love I really thought you guys would elope at any moment” Clarke half smiles for a half joke.

“Jesus didn’t anyone ever tell you that prying is rude??” Octavia’s jaw is clenched so tight Clarke is sure a vein will pop.

Clarke isn’t expecting the hostility. She’d gathered Lincoln and Octavia had broken up, but O’s tone implies that it had been bad. Explosive, even. Clarke realizes how much of an ass she’s being. She tries backpedalling.

“I’m sorry. Really, I am! I’m just surprised. I missed him and I tho--”

“You don’t get to think or miss shit. You ditched us without even leaving a forwarding address. Or don’t you remember?” Octavia is fully facing her now, seemingly ready to start swinging. And Clarke finally gets it. She sees the hurt in O’s eyes and deflates, all the fight leaving her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t give a warning. Or a reason.” a deep breath, “and that I didn’t keep in touch. I didn’t think anyone would care, honestly.”

“Yeah well, some of us had to pick up the pieces after you left.”

Octavia rises abruptly, then walks out of the kitchen without further explanation. _Guess the conversation is over._

\---

 **2009**  
Clarke isn’t going to see Bellamy, or any of those people, again. Well, she doesn’t think she will. But the universe loves to prove her wrong. 

She startles awake, 2 weeks later, clutching her heart because someone is incessantly banging on the door. Of course Raven sleeps through it. She’d gotten back to their room only hours before and had fallen asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

“Jesus fucking CHRIST,” Clarke yells as she opens the door. In front of her stand two people that look vaguely familiar. They’re from that stupid party Raven dragged her to. She cannot remember their names for the life of her. There’s a guy with a beanie and a tall, tan model-type girl. Beanie-Boy and Ms. Model it is.

“It’s 4:36. In the A.M. My mother better be dead or I’m slamming this door in your face.” Clarke’s patience in this moment is practically nonexistent. 

“Dude you wouldn’t care if it was ur dad?” Beanie-Boy’s got jokes. Ms. Model elbows him in the ribs and goes to say something, probably explain what they’re doing on her doorstep, but Clarke just levels him with a glare. 

“Lucky for you that’s already happened.”

Beanie-Boy blanches, hard to do when one’s a man of color but he manages, while Ms. Model stutters out an apology on his behalf. And then Clarke hears a faint snicker. Standing a couple feet away, just seemingly watching the festivities, is Bellamy. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Clarke suddenly realizes she’s in her jammies. It hadn’t been a problem before, but now Bellamy is looking at her. And she genuinely doesn’t know if she wants to cover up or lose her clothes altogether.

“What Miller and Roma failed to tell you is, we need Raven. She’s getting inducted into The Delinquents. Right now.” Of course Clarke hadn’t forgotten his sultry voice. But she can’t help feeling knocked flat by it.

Bellamy is still looking at her through his lashes and Clarke feels more goosebumps erupt along her skin. _Fuck my nips are probably super obvious right now._ She crosses her arms over her chest for some semblance of modesty. That just causes his eyes to follow the movement before immediately snapping them back up to her face, a faint blush on his cheeks. Clarke doesn’t know why she feels slightly victorious. What is she trying to win here?

Roma breaks them from their reverie by clearing her throat. “Yeah, so, can we go in and wake up Raven?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Clarke steps aside but still stands next to the doorway fidgeting. Bellamy leans on the other side of the doorway across from her. He is entirely too close and too far at the same time. 

“Delinquents, huh? What group is this again? Do you guys go around doing student-senate approved petty crimes?” She’s scrambling for something to say, all the while feeling like she’s being too loud and is going to stutter at any moment. _Be cool, Clarke. Be cool._

“It’s a cappella. So it's actually a student-senate approved crime against humanity.” he says, easy, like it wouldn’t have taken Clarke all of her brain power to come up with a joke this early in the morning. And of course her responding snort is decidedly Not Cute. But he beams at her reaction. _Jesus, his smile is even prettier than when he smirks._ She tries not to smile, though, because it’s early and she’s still sleepy and annoyed. 

“Well if you guys keep waking people up this early I’ll have to start an Anti-A-Capella task force.” There’s no heat behind her words, obviously. But she doesn’t know how to be friends with him after their last meeting. And right now she desperately wants to be his friend. Or something. 

“And have me miss out on seeing cute girls with even cuter pajamas?? I think that’s blasphemy.” Bellamy thumbs the bottom of her tank-top while saying this, playing with the lace. It takes all of Clarke’s willpower not to physically melt under the heat of his gaze. 

Miller is the one to break the spell this time.

“Yo Bellamy! Raven’s awake, you got the blindfold?” He and Roma approach Bellamy, as Raven sluggishly follows behind, keys and bomber jacket in hand. 

“It’s in the car.” Bellamy turns to Raven, “Don’t forget your shoes, we’re taking you on a blindfolded hike.” his devilish smirk is back and Clarke knows that Raven has a hell of a morning ahead of her. 

Never one to leave without making a scene, Raven hastily grabs Clarke by the arm to pulls her close and say, “Listen, in the more than likely scenario that they murder me out in the middle of the woods, I expect you to avenge my death, okay?” She stage whispers the whole thing. 

“Don’t even worry about it, the Princess has definitely already planned my murder.” Bellamy enters their little bubble to whisper back. He then winks at Clarke, fucking winks, and leads the others out the room. Clarke is left at the door. Only when they exit the building does Clarke realize how hot her face is.


End file.
